


Things We'll Never Do Again

by shinnyluvssuju



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinnyluvssuju/pseuds/shinnyluvssuju
Summary: Three times Tommy and Nikki learned from their mistakes.





	Things We'll Never Do Again

**Author's Note:**

> Have some domestic Tommy and Nikki because it makes the world a better place

I.  
Nikki wasn’t sure what universe he was living in where he and Tommy were up and awake at five am, but it was happening, and it was not very nice at all. Nikki sat at the table in the kitchen wearing only his pajama pants, smoking a cigarette while his tired, sore eyes stared off into space. 

Tommy burst into the room carrying two cups of coffee. He slammed Nikki’s wallet on the kitchen table. “Yo, this is fuckin’ ridiculous, dude.” 

“Tell me about it,” Nikki responded in a raspy voice. He took the coffee gratefully and sipped at it. 

Tommy pounded some coffee, then abandoned it to start digging through every drawer in the kitchen. “Do we have earplugs? We’ve got to, I’m gonna go insane.” 

“Find me some, too. This is bad.” 

“You think if we blast a record loud enough the chick will get pissed and leave?” 

“I don’t have any better ideas.” 

“I’m gonna kick the shit out of Vince,” Tommy grumbled as he continued his seemingly futile search for ear plugs. “This is like, what, the third time this week he’s done this? We’ve never been this bad! Have we?” Tommy really hoped not. 

“No way,” Nikki said. “I mean, except for maybe that one time when--” 

“Okay, but that was one time! And kind of not our fault! We didn’t know Vince was gonna come home that early.” 

“You should bang on his door and yell at him,” Nikki decided. 

“Should I really?” Tommy asked. “You know me, I’m never one to cock block a brother, but this is out of control. I’m gonna do it.” Tommy stormed off to Vince’s room where he heard Tommy banging like a maniac and yelling, “IT’S FIVE AM DUDE GIVE IT A REST!” Nikki couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Doesn’t sound like that’s gonna work,” Nikki said as Tommy came back into the kitchen. “They’re still going at it.”

Tommy slumped down on the chair at the table, defeated. “Let’s get out of here, dude. I’ll buy us breakfast or something. When we’re there can we search the paper for new apartments?” 

Nikki’s eyes widened. “Yeah, sure, definitely.” 

“I’m willing to pay more a month not to deal with this crap,” Tommy said. “And to like, have our own space and everything. But before we leave, let’s have the loudest, most obnoxious sex ever all night long.” 

Nikki laughed. “Deal.” 

Two weeks later they moved into an apartment down the street that wasn’t as big, but was so, so necessary. Tommy stretched out on the couch in his underwear watching something on television. “This is the life,” he said. 

“This is what we should’ve done all along,” Nikki agreed, sitting on the arm of the couch and plucking at his bass. 

“We are never living with Vince again,” Tommy declared. “Never.” 

II.  
“I’ve never felt this awful,” Nikki gasped out, wiping the vomit from his mouth. All the color had drained from his face, and his head was spinning a thousand miles an hour. Tommy was sitting beside him on the bathroom floor, rubbing his back gently. 

“Can’t be that bad, right?” Tommy tried with a weak smile. Nikki responded by promptly vomiting again, and Tommy said, “Nevermind.” 

It had been three days since Nikki last used heroin. The withdrawals seemed to be at their peak, and they were proving too much for Nikki to handle. If Tommy wasn’t there to take care of him, he probably would’ve shot himself in the head. Or done more heroin. 

Nikki knew Tommy was scared. His eyes screamed “PANIC MODE” while his demeanor attempted to remain calm and collected. Tommy was bad at hiding emotions. Despite Tommy’s obvious distress, Nikki couldn’t keep his whirlwind of thoughts under control. His body shook, he hurt all over, and could barely move without throwing up. He groaned and curled up on the cold bathroom tile, gripping his stomach that was violently stabbing him every second. “Fuck,” Nikki cried, letting tears fall from his eyes. “I’d rather be dead. I wish I was dead.” 

“Don’t say that,” Tommy begged, running his fingers through Nikki’s hair. “This will all be over soon and everything will be okay again.” 

“No they won’t,” Nikki said through gritted teeth. “This is just the beginning.” 

Tommy sighed. “I meant this pain will go away soon. You just have to get through it. I know you will, and I’m right here with you.”   
“Why can’t you just get me Vicodin or something,” Nikki cried. “It would help, I need something.” 

“It wouldn’t help,” Tommy said. His voice was shaking but he tried his best to stay stern. He had to. “You’re done with that shit, Nikki. No more.” 

“Just for now so I’m not as sick,” Nikki tried. “Please, Tommy.” 

Tommy shook his head. “I can’t. I’m sorry.” 

“Fine. Whatever.” Nikki got up to puke again, and Tommy held back his hair for him. 

“I’ve done enough stupid shit with you, man,” Tommy said, breaking. “I-I feel like half of this is my fault, I can’t help you hurt yourself anymore, I have to help you do better now, you know?” 

“Tommy,” Nikki goraned, leaning against him. Tommy wrapped his arms around Nikki securely. “It’s not your fault. Come on.” 

“It might be,” Tommy said with a smile as a few tears ran down his face. “But it’s not about me right now, it’s about you. Just focus on you right now.” 

Nikki put his arms around Tommy’s shoulders and cried in his neck. “It hurts so bad,” he sobbed. 

Tommy rubbed his back again. “You are the toughest person I’ve ever met in my life,” Tommy said. “This is just another thing you’re gonna kick in the ass and win. You always do, baby.” 

Hours later the sun was coming up and they were still awake. Nikki couldn’t sleep, so he wrapped himself in a blanket and sat with Tommy on the couch watching Bladerunner. By the end, Nikki’s eyes were finally starting to close. Tommy, who had remained wide awake just in case, placed a kiss in his messy hair. “Ready to go to bed?” 

Nikki was too tired to speak. He simply nodded and let out a yawn. Tommy chuckled, but then he made a face that usually went hand in hand with his bad ideas. “I bet I could carry you,” Tommy said. 

Nikki groaned. “You’ll drop me,” he managed to say. 

“Nuh uh!” Tommy insisted. “You got way skinny, I bet it’ll be easy.” 

Before Nikki could argue, Tommy scooped him up in his arms with surprising strength. Nikki wasn’t sure if he had really lost that much weight, or Tommy had just gotten stronger as of late. Regardless, being carried to bed wasn’t half bad. 

“Aw, look at this,” Tommy said as he carried his sleeping boyfriend to their room. “It’s like we’re married.” 

“Don’t push it,” Nikki mumbled, and Tommy couldn’t help but laugh. 

They finally settled into bed. When it seemed as though Tommy had finally fallen asleep, Nikki snuggled up against him. “I’m sorry,” he said softly. “I’ll never put us through this again.” 

Tommy was actually half awake, but Nikki didn’t have to know that. 

III.  
“You’re a grown man, drummer,” Mick said rolling his eyes. “Grow up and come to the movies with us.” 

“But I hate horror movies,” Tommy complained. “I’m too much of a scaredy cat.”

“It’s true,” Nikki confirmed. “I’ve seen him jump when the toast is finished.” 

“It’s called desensitization,” Mick said. “The more horror movies you watch, the less they’ll bother you.” 

“I don’t know why you even bother, Mick,” Vince sighed dramatically. “He’ll never do it. He’s too much of a wuss.”

Tommy glared at Vince with a wild, reckless look in his eyes. “Oh no,” Nikki groaned. 

“I can totally do it!” Tommy said enthusiastically. “In fact, make room for one more in the car, Mick, because I’m coming with you guys tonight.” 

“Whatever,” Mick said. 

“Are you sure, Tommy?” Vince asked. “We wouldn’t want to give the youngster nightmares.” 

You see, Nikki had been dealing with Tommy long enough to know that the guy was competitive when someone was betting against him. Normally Tommy didn’t really care at all what people thought of him, but the second somebody started to doubt him, he had to prove them wrong. Especially when that somebody was Vince. Vince always managed to push buttons that Nikki didn’t even know Tommy had, which was both amusing and worrying. There was no use in trying to talk Tommy out of it-- he was also stubborn. 

Tommy told Vince that he wasn’t only completely sure, but he was so sure that they should make it a horror double feature. It was gonna be a long night. 

Despite what Nikki had expected, Tommy actually did okay. He only jumped out of his seat three or four times, which was better than last time. Nikki had begun to feel a little bad for underestimating him. That was, until they got home. 

They got home around two in the morning, but Tommy insisted that he wasn’t tired and he was going to stay up to watch TV for a bit. Nikki didn’t really think anything of it. He kissed Tommy goodnight and went to bed, falling fast asleep. A few hours later, though, he woke up with a stir. He decided he would get a glass of water, and then go back to bed. 

He felt his way through the pitch black kitchen, knocking a few things over in the process, until he finally found a glass. After filling it up he turned around, and was greeted by Tommy screaming and ready to hit him with a baseball bat in the darkness. 

Nikki screamed, dropped the glass of water which shattered onto the floor in a million pieces, and ducked just in time to avoid getting whacked in the face with all of Tommy’s strength. “What the fuck, man?!” Nikki yelled, catching his breath. 

When Tommy realized it was just Nikki in the kitchen and not some unknown intruder, he let out a laugh. “Oh god,” Tommy chuckled. “I was on the couch and I heard noises in the kitchen so I thought you were a ghost or a burglar or something and--” 

Nikki stared at Tommy, deadpan. “GO TO BED!” he yelled, and stomped back to the bedroom. “AND NO MORE HORROR MOVIES!”


End file.
